1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to arm slings, and particularly to a stabilizing orthopedic arm sling.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an individual injures their humerus or clavicle, unlike a cast, there is little that can be done to ensure that the individual does not overly move his body so that he causes more damage to the injured body part. This problem is particularly problematic for infants, toddlers and children as they tend to be more active than adults and less aware of the best way to care for their bodies. As such, there is little other than a typical sling that may be done to aid children in stabilizing these upper body parts to prevent against additional injury.
Slings do exist that may be used by children, but they are generally designed merely to support the injured arm of the child. These slings do not provide the requisite stability and security necessary to prevent against excessive movement by the child. Additionally, while slings may be used, the material from which they are generally made tends to be fairly hot and uncomfortable. Especially when a sling is being used solely to stabilize the upper body, the fabric tends to cause the individual's arm to perspire. This lack of comfort, particularly for a child, may cause the child to move more, which may further exacerbate the injured humerus or clavicle.
Accordingly, there is a need for an arm sling that adequately stabilizes an individual's arm and upper shoulder and additionally provides enough ventilation to the forearm and hand to provide the user with as much comfort as possible during use of the sling. Thus, an orthopedic arm sling solving the aforementioned problems is desired.